El día de la Verdad
by Sargeant-Gunderson
Summary: El calentamiento global se acerca rápido y el meteorólogo del gobierno no sabe que hacer al ver que desastres naturales destruyen las ciudades y atrapan a su hijo. Sin saber que hacer deberá salvar millones de vidas mientras va por su hijo...
1. Chapter 1

**Previa y participación**

**Hola todos los RIO writters, soy Gunderson aquí, dejare un poco de lado "Hora de Entrar" para adentrarme un poco a una historia muy diferente a las que los mejores autores no han hecho, es decir hare un fic al estilo de la película día después de mañana, una historia totalmente aparte a las que cuento de la vida de Bobby.**

**El fic tratara de la forma de salvar al mundo de aves (las aves son los humanos, pueden volar y manejar) del gran conflicto que esta rondando mucho en todo el mundo hasta ahora que es el llamado "Calentamiento Global" y una próxima era del hielo, estos viven con diferentes animales civilizados y salvajes, este fic se embarcara en algunas cosas de la película, pero más en cómo prevenir, salvarse y sobrevivir en el conflicto, esta historia tendrá más personajes.**

**Aquí habrá más ciencia ficción que otras cosas, habrán muertes, relaciones, y la acción de sobrevivencia….**

**Ahora la PARTICIPACIÓN es porque al ver que DarkMat hizo su fic poniendo a los escritores de la comunidad, yo al gustarme la idea también hare lo mismo y por eso pondré mas personajes que estén más acompañados. Si quieren salir en esta historia y poder sobrevivir dejen un review y mándenme mensajes por Facebook que quieren salir en la historia, si no… váyanse a la conche…. No, era broma xD, solamente no digan nada.**

**Dejare que me digan a mi cuenta "Bobby Gunderson" si quieren y dejare hasta el miércoles y empezare a hacer mis propios personajes.**

**Hable con M.A.T. y va a participar, si quieren dejen un REVIEW.**

**Hasta ahora el nombre sera "El día de la verdad", pero si tienen una mejor díganme y se lo agradeceré.**

**Gracias, y espero que sobrevivan al gran desastre...**


	2. Participación Cerrada

PARTICIPACIÓN CERRADA…

Ahora los 2 personajes principales son:

1.- Bobby Gunderson (Yo) (Climatologos)

2.- George Gunderson (El hijo de Bobby, de mis historias)(Chico que corre del Tsunami en NY)

Ahora los autores de la comunidad que serán parte de la historia:

Matias, Guacamayo Rojo con Negro (DarkMat)

Alex, Búho Joven en este fic. (Trisque)

Cristian, Guacamayo Escarlata (El chico MLP)

German, Guacamayo Lear (Jacinto) (GermanThe Writer)

Kevin, Guacamayo Lear (Jacinto)

Baylong, Fenix Color Plata (parte de la comunidad)

Phoenix, Fénix color amarillo con toques naranjos (phoenix-bird-blu)

Dylan, Guacamayo Azul y Amarillo (ThunderBlu)

Krad, Guacamayo Escarlata con ojo violeta (Krad Death Rebel)

Ahora las labores que me dijeron 1° Los que acompañan a Bobby son:

Cristian, German, Baylong, Kevin, Krad.

2 ° Los que Acompañaran a George ahora son:

Matias, Alex, Phoenix, Dylan.

Gracias por todo chicos y ahora a ¡SOBREVIVIR AL DESASTRE!

Hasta Pronto, Bobby Gunderson… out.


	3. Capitulo 1: ¡¿Qué Rayos esta Pasando!

**Muy Bien aquí esta el primer Capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...**

**Aqui esta EL DIA DE LA VERDAD...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!**

En el gran y helado polo sur en el medio de todo el blanco había una pequeña base donde había 8 aves, un guacamayo spix, 2 guacamayos Jacinto, 2 escarlata uno tenía un ojo violeta que lo hacía diferente, un águila calva, un fénix color plateado, un guacamayo verde.

-Muy bien muévanlo más a la derecha- decía el spix y los otros tenían una sonda para medir la temperatura del hielo.

-Bobby, ahí está bien- dijo un Jacinto al lado de Bobby.

-Si German, déjenlo ahí- dijo Bobby, pero al instante que iban conectar la maquina apareció un vehículo con orugas que seria para el ártico y dentro había un pingüino de papúa.

-Hay no- dijo un escarlata con mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre Cristian?- dijo Bobby.

-Guardia Antártica- dijo Cristian.

El pingüino se bajo del vehículo y vio la bandera de los Estados Unidos, y se acerca serio al grupo de aves.

-Cualquier cosa mantengan la calma- dijo Bobby normal, mientras todos veían al guardia acercándose.

* * *

Mientras en un rincón del gran Washington D.C. en los suburbios había una secundaria, la cual tocaban el timbre de la salida a casa, y entremedio de la gran bardada de aves que salían había un grupo de 5 chicos, un guacamayo spix, un búho, un guacamayo negro con rojo, un fénix amarillento y un guacamayo amarillo y azul.

-AAHH, como se lo diré a mi madre- decía el spix lamentándose tomándose su cara con su ala.

-Tranquilo, George, lo tomara bien, además eres muy para ser castigado- dijo el guacamayo negro con rojo.

-Si sacando una mala calificación en matemáticas no me hará daño- dijo George con sarcasmo- De hecho creo que deberé tomar muchas excusas, pero gracias Matías por la ayuda- dijo.

-De nada- responde Matías

-Hey George mira tu novia- dijo el guacamayo amarillo con azul mientras pasaba una guacamaya rosa, atractiva.

-¡CALLATE DYLAN!- le dijo George a Dylan con enojo.

-UUH, creo que está enamorado- dijo el Fénix y todos menos George y el Búho se echaron a reír.

-Cállense muchachos- dijo George ruborizándose.

-Chicos, por favor cállense, no son de 5to grado- dijo el Búho.

-aahh (dejando de reír), ¿y cuándo vamos a Nueva York?- dijo el Fénix.

- Unos 4 días Phoenix, se lo he dicho cada día que salimos de clases- dijo George a Fénix.

Llegaban los buses escolares.

-Ahí está el nuestro, nos vemos- dijo Matías, todos se despidieron de la mano y Matías con Dylan y Phoenix se fueron al autobús, mientras George y el Búho se iban caminando por la acera.

-Son unos infantiles- dijo el búho.

-Siiii, pero son nuestros amigos Alex- dijo George con lastima.

-¿Te gusta de verdad?- dijo Alex pensativo.

-mmmhh, bueno es linda pero no me atrae mucho- dijo George.

-aja ok, bien, tendremos que tomar un taxi- dijo Alex.

-Bien llámalo mientras saco el dinero- dijo George sacando la billetera mientras Alex para un Ford Crown Victoria de taxi.

* * *

**En la Antártica**

-¿Son paleo climatólogos de los Estados Unidos?- decía el pingüino acercándose al grupo.

-Sí, si lo somos- decía Bobby y le dice al grupo – no paren de trabajar y yo voy a hablar con el guardia – le dice en voz baja.

Bobby se acerca al Guardia.

-Bobby Gunderson paleo climatólogo del gobierno de los Estados Unidos- dijo Bobby quedando de frente del Pingüino.

-Oficial Cooper, 2° base del este de la antártica y me pregunto qué hacen- le responde de vuelta el oficial.

-Muy bien, estamos haciendo un sondeo al hielo viendo que temperatura hay en ella e informarnos de cualquier tipo de actividad- dijo Bobby.

-Ok, bueno, pero señor Gunderson, tenemos ordenes del CG (comando general) que nadie haga cualquier tipos de rupturas en el hielo- dijo el Guardia.

-Pero ¿cómo haremos nuestro procedimiento científico?- dijo Bobby preocupándose.

-Lo sentimos señor Gunderson, pero el hielo se está haciendo inestable y cada semana hay bloques que caen al agua, lo sentimos pero son ordenes- dijo el oficial yendo a su vehículo y abriendo la puerta se dirige a Bobby y le dice – No haga rupturas o será demasiado tarde-cierra la puerta de su vehículo y parte en rumbo a su base.

Bobby confundido fue a su grupo, donde ellos tenían la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué le dijo Bobby?- dijo el otro Jacinto.

-No podemos sondar, Kevin, no podemos- dijo Bobby desilusionado.

Todos se miraron medios deprimidos y Bobby entra a un conteiner cual tenía un guacamayo verde.

-Robert, dame un "video chat" con Washington- dice Bobby.

-Muy bien, Bobby lo hago en un rato- dice Robert.

De repente entra un Guacamayo Escarlata con un ojo violeta.

-Bobby que ocurre- dijo el Guacamayo.

-No puedo decírtelo Krad- responde Bobby.

-Bobby somos compañeros, amigos, no nos ocultamos las cosas- le contradecía Krad.

-Muy bien…. Me dijeron que el hielo estaba inestable- responde Bobby, Krad y Robert se quedan mirando preocupados – Si sondamos el hielo podría romper- dijo y al instante suena un ruidito que mostraba que conectaba.

-Estamos conectando- dijo Robert.

* * *

Mientras en una casa cualquiera de Washington sonaba un computador diciendo que estaban llamando. Mientras seguía sonando el computador había un Tucán Toco haciéndose un café.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo el Tucán.

Abrió el computador (VAIO).

-¿Si?- dijo el Tucán medio cansado.

-¿Rafael eres tú?- dijo Bobby a través de la pantalla.

-¿Gunderson? Estoy muy cansado ahora, que ocurre- dijo Rafael.

-Tuvimos un problema- dijo Bobby.

-Que problema, ¿no tienen provisiones?- decía sarcásticamente Rafael algo bromista.

-No pudimos sondar…- respondió Bobby y Rafael se le desaparece su sonrisa.

-Como, ¿por qué no pudieron?- dijo mas serio Rafael.

-Nos dijeron que el hielo estaba inestable y podía romper- dijo Bobby mirando hacia abajo.

-Quienes…- responde Rafa.

-La guardia antártica- dijo Bobby.

-¿Pero cómo pueden saber eso? O sea… ¿hicieron sus investigaciones?- pregunta Rafael un poco preocupado.

-No lo hemos hecho- Responde Bobby.

-Miren, si no tenemos pruebas no hay nada, sondeen y no dejen que nadie los interrumpa- le dice Rafael y Bobby asiente entendiendo lo que le dijo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos Rafa- dice Bobby y Rafa se despide.

Al abrir la puerta Bobby, los otros lo miran.

-Que haremos- dice Cristian.

-Vamos a prender esa sonda- dice Bobby y los otros quedan medio confundidos.

-Sabe que no se puede- dice el Fénix color plateado.

-Si Baylong, pero necesitamos información de lo que pasa…- dijo Bobby

-Prendan la Sonda- dice más serio.

* * *

**En Washington… en el taxi más especifico**

-No sé qué voy a decirle- decía George muy preocupado.

-Mantén la calma, todo va a salir bien- dijo Alex.

-Ok mantendré la calma, si va a salir bien- se satisface George.

-Aquí es- decía Alex al taxista y el taxi para frente a un apartamento donde las dos aves se bajan.

-Gracias, que tenga buen día- dice Alex y el taxi parte.

Dentro del Apartamento estaba un Jacinto hembra hablando por teléfono.

-Si aquí a llegado el chico- dijo la guacamaya.

-Señora Gunderson, su hijo es nuestra esperanza para el decatlón académico- dijo una voz masculina que parecía ser el director de la escuela.

-Sí, va a ser el mejor que hayan tenido, Gracias- decía la Guacamaya mientras George se despedía de Alex- Adiós- y cuelga.

Al instante que George iba a apretar el timbre se abre la puerta y aparece su madre.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar jovencito- dijo la madre.

-uf, mama no quiero hablar de eso, le dije todo al profesor…- responde desanimado George.

-Ha, quiero escucharlo- dice la madre y cierra la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

**En la Antártica…**

La sonda estaba funcionando.

-Muy bien, Andy y German queden aquí, y pongan las muestras, esos tubos que están ahí- les ordeno Robert.

-Si Robert- dijo German y empezaron a trabajar.

Robert entro a la caseta de informaciones donde estaba Bobby, Krad y Baylong. Kevin y Cristian estaban durmiendo.

-¿Dejaste a Andy y German?- dijo Bobby tomando un café.

-Sí, deje a German observando a Andy.

Era algo tarde en la Antártica y en la base de los Guardias suena una alarma.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo un guardia un pingüino azul.

-Una sonda en el sector 5, Cooper estaba ahí- dijo otro guardia un pingüino de Magallanes.

-Rayos lo prendieron- dijo Cooper y partió corriendo a una moto de nieve.

Arranco el motor de la moto de nieve y partió corriendo hacia la base. El pingüino pensando que estaban en problemas los climatólogos, pero al pasar por un relieve extraño paro la moto y se bajo. El pingüino camino hacia el relieve y se aterroriza.

-Está pasando- dijo y vio unas grandes grietas.

En la base donde estaba el águila calva con el guacamayo Jacinto trabajando con la sonda poniendo las muestras, ellos no se fijaron que se estaba agrietando el hielo. Dentro del conteiner estaban Bobby, Krad, Baylong y Robert viendo los papeles y resultados de las muestras, Krad y Baylong se quedaron dormidos.

De Repente Andy (el águila) ve que el hielo se despedaza y le señala a German. Dentro del conteiner se sintió un pequeño sismo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Robert, Krad y Baylong se despertaron por el estremecido, y Bobby se para, abre la puerta y ve a Andy con cara nerviosa.

-No hice nada- dijo y el suelo se movió, y se hundió un poco el piso.

-¡ANDY VEN ACA!- grito Bobby, y Andy corrió hacia Bobby, German corrió también.

Los otros paleo climatólogos se despertaron por los gritos, y vieron una gran grieta rompiéndose.

-¡LAS MUESTRAS!- grito Bobby.

-¡Déjalas!- dijo Cristian, pero Bobby no lo escucho y salto al otro lado de la pequeña base para tomar las muestras.

-Bobby, estás loco- le grito German a Bobby.

-Si no llego tomen las muestras, son muy importantes- les dijo Bobby preparándose para saltar.

-Bobby no lo hagas- dijo Robert.

Bobby corrió fuertemente hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y llega al borde de la grieta, deja las muestras al lado de Robert y cae.

-¡NO!- gritaron todos, vieron al precipicio y estaba Bobby colgando de su ala derecha con una hacha para hielo mientras la sonda caía al vacio.

-¡Ayúdenlo!- grito Kevin y todos socorrieron a Bobby, lo tomaron y lo subieron hasta donde estaban todos.

-¡¿Qué Rayos Esta Pasando?!- dijo confundido Bobby.

-Todo la antártica se está partiendo en Dos, eso es lo que está pasando- le respondió Robert y a la lejanía de ellos había una gran grieta pasando por toda la Antártica.

-Esto va a ser el Tema en Nueva Delhi- dijo Bobby...

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo del Dia de la Verdad...**

**Esto es solo el comienzo...**


	4. Capitulo 2: La tormenta empieza

**Bueno se lo esperaban... El 2° capitulo llego...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La tormenta empieza.**

Después de 2 días del aterrorizante viaje a la antártica el equipo se separa, 4 de ellos se van a EEUU y los otros 4 a Nueva Delhi en India para la reunión de la G10 por la partición de los polos.

Se dirigía Bobby al escenario al lado de Robert y Cristian.

-Estos son políticos Bob- decía Robert.

-Tranquilo Robert, ya me conoces- decía Bobby.

-Tienes lo que tienes que decir- dijo Cristian.

-Si- responde Bobby – Justo aquí- apuntando su mente.

-Si… ok, entonces volveremos al aeropuerto- dijo Robert.

-Ok, los alcanzo- dijo Bobby.

-Bien, suerte- dijo Cristian y se fue con Robert.

Bobby quedaba solo mientras veía por detrás de un telón como llegaban líderes de Alemania, Rusia, Francia también de su país EEUU, Pakistán, Egipto, etc.…

* * *

**Washington…**

George, Alex, Phoenix, Matias y Dylan van yendo hacia el museo de aire-espacio en el centro de Washington.

-Bien… que mejor que ir al museo de aire-espacio para pasar el día- decía George caminando.

-Si… muchos de nuestros compañeros en centros comerciales y nosotros visitando un aburrido museo- decía muy aburrido Matias queriendo ir a un lugar divertido.

-Hey George- dijo Phoenix.

-Que ocurre, Phoenix- dijo George.

-Sabes si tu padre está bien- dijo Phoenix con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, lo que paso en la Antártica fue fuerte- dijo Dylan.

-La verdad… Si está bien, ayer llamo, ahora está en una conferencia en Nueva Delhi- dijo George.

Los chicos entran al museo, y adentro ven una gran colección de aeronaves tanto de guerra como de transportes.

-Wow- dijo Phoenix sorprendido.

-Nunca vienes aquí- dijo Alex serio.

-Desde que llegue… no…- dijo Phoenix fríamente.

-Miren todo eso- decía Matias con ansiedad- aviones de guerra… SIIII- fue con Phoenix a ver los aviones de cualquier guerra

-Siempre el mismo Matias… bien que avión van a ver- dijo George – Hay mucha historia aquí-

-Adivino, para el decatlón- dijo con sarcasmo Dylan.

-No… no- respondió confuso George.

-Ah ok, porque sería demasiado loco ir a museos para saber cosas- dijo Dylan.

-¡CHICOS!- dijo Alex, George y Dylan fueron con él.

-Que ocurre- dijo George.

-B-29 "Enola Gay"- dijo Alex el nombre del avión, Dylan se rio un poco del nombre.

-Dylan por favor- dijo George serio.

-Este avión partió desde una isla cercana al Japón tirando unas de las únicas bombas nucleares de todas las guerras… mato a millones de aves entre ellos niños y ancianos- dijo y silbo por la magnitud de destrucción.

-La historia…- dijo George sarcásticamente- En una parte es buena y en otra mala- agrego serio.

-Baya y miren, el piloto después de lanzar la bomba no pudo contener odio en sí mismo y se suicido- dijo aterrorizado Dylan por las palabra que habían.

-Se los dije, y ahora ¿qué gran historia nos espera?- dijo George la cual Alex y Dylan le quedaron mirando.

* * *

**Nueva Delhi…**

La conferencia estaba por empezar donde Bobby empieza a relajarse y el locutor empieza a hablar.

-"_Damas y Caballeros… Bobby Gunderson"_- dijo el locutor y Bobby aparece por el lado con aplausos por la valentía en la Antártica.

-Gracias- dijo Bobby y los aplausos terminaron.

-Muy bien, yo vengo de un desastre geológico muy grave, nosotros siempre supimos que el calentamiento global nos llegaría… pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Cuándo? Pues aquí está la respuesta…- dijo y pone una pantalla la cual explica lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Aquí vemos como el derretimiento de los polos se ve muy marcado la cual los poros de efecto invernadero en un bloque de hielo indica que un calentamiento llevo al planeta a una era del hielo que tuvo dos siglos- dijo un político árabe hablo y el traductor habla para que Bobby entienda.

-_"No entiendo, pensaba que era calentamiento global no era del hielo"- _dijo el traductor.

- Si es contradictorio pero un calentamiento puede tener periodo de enfriamiento como de base, se los explicare- le respondió Bobby- El hemisferio del norte tiene clima sub templado a la corriente del Atlántico Norte, el sol penetra el ecuador y el océano se lo lleva hacia el norte. Pero el calentamiento global esta derritiendo los polos y alterando este flujo, con el tiempo se interrumpirá y cuando eso pase, adiós a nuestro clima cálido- explico.

De repente una Águila turca.

-¿Cuándo empezara todo esto profesor Gunderson, cuando?- dijo el turco.

-Bueno, por mis cálculos… yo creo que unos cien o mil años en adelante… Nosotros no sufriremos este cambio, pero nuestros hijos, nietos pagaran el precio…- responde Bobby.

-Y quien pagara el precio del acuerdo de Kioto, le costaría a la economía mundial varios de miles de dólares - dijo el águila calva fríamente.

-con todo respeto señor vicepresidente, el costo de hacer nada sería más alto, nuestro clima es frágil, al ritmo que quemamos combustibles fósiles contaminamos el ambiente y los poros pronto desaparecerán- le respondió algo serio Bobby.

-Profesor Gunderson - dijo el vicepresidente con seriedad – Nuestra economía es igual de frágil que el medio ambiente, tuvo que tenerlo en mente antes de decir declaraciones escandalosas- dijo enojado el águila.

-Bueno el último bloque de hielo que cayó tenía el tamaño del estado de Rhode island no muy pocos le dirían escandaloso - dijo Bobby y todos se rieron, y un halcón de muchos años lo vio con interés de la información.

A la salida habían aves manifestándose en contra el calentamiento global, periodistas hablando como las aves aunque por los climas fríos las aves igual se manifestaban, mientra Bobby estaba levantando el Ala para un taxi.

-¡Taxi! ¡Taxi!- le grito Bobby pero el taxi nunca paro y siguió.

-Ah como puedes parar uno- se quejo y se le acerco el halcón.

-Me gusto el espectáculo- dijo el halcón.

-Sí así somos, haciendo espectáculos- le responde Bobby.

-Quiero saber su teoría del clima, soy el profesor Alvin-

-¿Profesor Alvin?-dice Bobby sorprendiéndose – ¿El del departamento de Escocia? ¿Teoría de las corrientes Oceánicas?- dijo y el profesor asintió.

-¿Podemos hablar en el café del aeropuerto?- pregunto el profesor interesado.

-Claro, pero para ir al aeropuerto y no puedo parar uno- dijo disgustado Bobby.

-Ah con su permiso- dijo el profesor, se puso al borde y silbo llamando a un taxi, la cual paro uno – Ahí esta vamos- dijo y fue con Bobby al taxi.

En una boya el agua se empezaba a agitar.

* * *

**Escocia…**

Un computador empezó a sonar con alerta que algo pasaba, mientras daban un partido de futbol inglés y un guacamayo café estaba viendo el partido sentado, mientras un gallo estaba dormido en su silla. El guacamayo harto se paro y tomo un libro que tenía el gallo y lo cerró con fuerza despertando al gallo de canto.

-Estoy despierto- dijo el gallo.

-Si claro- dice el guacamayo sentándose a ver el partido, justo marcan el gol.

-Vamos, bien- celebrando el gol.

El gallo viendo que la máquina de café no tenia del mismo y escucho el sonido de la computadora y vio que había un problema.

-Giggs, la boya 4932 tiene un descenso de 13° Centígrados- dijo el gallo.

-¿Dónde está?- dice el guacamayo.

-En… Bahía de Miami- dijo el gallo.

-Ah, tiene que ser una ola que la daño, hay que llamar que la reparen- dice Giggs.

Llega un auto la cual era el Profesor Alvin. Al entrar el Profesor vio al guacamayo viendo el partido.

-Vamos, tira, tira- alentaba Giggs.

-Está ganando- dijo el Profesor y Giggs dando el dedo arriba asintiendo.

-Hola profesor, ¿Qué tal la India?- dice el Gallo.

-Ah ya sabes de estas conferencias, son todas iguales…- dice el profesor.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón…**

Estaba un carro policía Nissan de la policía metropolitana de Tokio (警視庁).

-"_Tenemos amenaza de tormentas de lluvias, manténgase en sus casas_"- decía por el altavoz un halcón japonés que era policía.

Había muchas aves y un águila dorada empresario entro a un local pidiendo sushi con wasabi. Mientras el cocinero le hacia la comida y el policía se puso a discutir con una vieja grulla, al empresario lo llaman por teléfono.

-"_Querido, ¿compraste las cosas que te pedí?_"- dijo su esposa por el celular Samsung Galaxi S3.

-Si lo hi…- dijo el águila pero al responder cayo algo gigante en el vidrio de la patrulla, el oficial se acerco, vio el fragmento que parecía de hielo en vidrio y lo tomo con su ala.

- Un Hielo- dijo y le cae otro en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso al instante y empezó una granizada muy fuerte, las aves empezaron a correr, otros que no sabían que hacer volaban pero fue inútil caían como moscas por los grandes fragmentos de hielo que les pegaban en la cabeza.

El águila veía como las luces de los stands explotaban, como un conductor de una scooter caía al piso por un fragmento de hielo. Al ver un niño con el anciano debajo de un camión seguros viendo el desastre, el halcón fue rápidamente tapando su cabeza entremedio de la tormenta, pero al estar cerca del camión se despejo su cabeza y le llego justo un fragmento de hielo dejándolo en el piso rápidamente dejando el Galaxi en su ala.

-"_¿Nagata, estas ahí, Nagata?_"- dijo su esposa preocupada.

* * *

**En Washington…**

Un Lincoln taxi trajo a Bobby a su apartamento en Washington y camino hacia la entrada.

* * *

**Unos ratos…**

-Sí, madre, solo cuídense, ok… ok, saluda a mi padre por mi… adiós- Bobby colgó y al instante recibió una llamada que era de su esposa.

-¿Si?- dice Bobby.

-Como estas- dice su esposa.

-Bien y tú- dijo Bobby.

-Bien- dijo ella.

– "_Annie, ¿es cierto lo de George?_"- dijo Bobby mientras en su casa roseaba plantas que tenía el.

-Sí, tu hijo inteligente reprobó matemáticas, pero quiere olvidar eso- dice Annie mientras George toma desayuno y ve un noticiero del huracán más grande de la historia.

-Ok, lo buscare para llevarlo al aeropuerto- dice Bobby.

-"_Solo trata de no llegar tarde, se va a las 16:30 y que no tome otro taxi, ok_"- dice Annie detrás del teléfono.

-Hecho, lo hare, lo hare- dijo Bobby roseando lo ultimo tirándose a un sillón.

* * *

En el departamento de meteorología estaba Rafael algo molesto subiendo las escaleras, y entrando a una oficina.

-¡Bobby!- grito Rafael.

-Bobby donde…- dijo y entro a un cuarto que parecía como refrigerador.

-Por San Pedro Bobby, sé que bromeas e insultas a las aves, pero, por que…- dijo agarrándose la cabeza mientras Bobby estaba viendo unas muestras más antiguas- ¿Por qué al vicepresidente?- pregunto enojado.

-Porque mi hijo de 17 años es más inteligente que el mismo presidente- respondió Bobby igual de enojado.

-Ah rayos Bobby, tu hijo de 17 no puede manejar precios, y una nación completa sabes eso, y te odia- agrego el tucán.

-Mi hijo no me odía- dijo Bobby recordando algo y mirando el reloj.

-Bobby, sabes que un…- decía Rafa

-¡MIERDA!- lo interrumpe y sale corriendo de la oficina.

-Bobby… ¡Bobby!- grito el tucán inútilmente.

* * *

En la calle George estaba con un taxi Ford cargando sus maletas que de repente escucho una bocina.

-Oh, rayos- dijo des ilusionadamente y aparece un Honda civic hibrido del 2010 color azul y para. Era Bobby.

-No digas, entra al auto- dijo Bobby saliendo del Honda.

-Pa, ya estoy en el taxi- decía George.

-No sube al auto, yo le pago el pasaje- dijo Bobby dándole dinero – Tome aquí tiene- dijo Bobby.

* * *

**En la autopista estaban Bobby y George en Honda mientras llovia fuertemente…**

-No estoy enojado sino decepcionado-dijo Bobby manejando

-Hay otra versión- dijo en defensa George.

-como puede haber otra versión-dijo molesto Bobby.

-Me reprovo por no hacer mis calculos en la hoja- le explica George.

-¿Por qué No?- pregunto Bobby.

-Los hacia en mi cabeza - responde George

-¿Se lo dijiste?- dijo Bobby que seguia manejando

-Si pero no me creyó, si no lo podía hacerlo era un fraude entonces

-Pero eso es ridículo como te reprobaría por ser mas listo que él- dijo Bobby apoyando a su hijo.

-Si eso le dije- dijo George.

-Y que hizo- agrego Bobby.

-Me reprobó- dijo seriamente George.

-Uhm- dijo lamentandose Bobby

Bobby para en un estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Muy bien aquí estamos y no te preocupes hablaremos con él de este asunto- dijo Bobby parando el auto –Ten mucho cuidado, llama cuando... - dijo Bobby pero George se baja rápidamente.

-Si claro Pa, nos vemos- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¡George! ¡George!- grito inútilmente Bobby pero George se fue al aeropuerto donde estaban sus amigos esperándolo. Mientras Bobby se lamentaba que su hijo allá sido así con él…

* * *

**Al parecer la lluvia empieza y con ella los desastres... Esto y mucho mas en la siguiente actualización...**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	5. Capitulo 3: El duro viaje

**Bueno después de mucho rato aquí el capitulo 3...**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El duro viaje.**

En el Aeropuerto de Washington George entraba y sus amigos estaban esperándolo para ir a la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Estaban los 4 ya esperándolo con sus mochilas que tienen de equipaje. George se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Muy bien, ¿tienen todo lo necesario?- pregunto George.

-Sí, tenemos todo- dijo Alex.

-Vamos a la gran manzana chicos, que genial- dijo entusiasmado Matias.

-Hey y ese collar Phoenix, nunca lo he visto- dijo curioso Dylan.

-Me lo dio mi Padre, es un collar que traspasa generaciones de mi familia- responde Phoenix.

-Muy bien vamos a poner nuestras mochilas en los equipajes- dijo George.

-¿Quiénes son tu compañeros George?- dijo Alex.

-Son Jeff y Alisa- dijo George mirando hacia adelante- Ay no- ruborizándose.

Adelante estaba la guacamaya rosa y un águila calva con unos lentes.

-¡Mira George tu…!- dijo gritando Matias pero George le alcanzo a poner su ala en su pico.

-cierra tu maldito pico o no alcanzas ni a llegar al cuadro de baldosa que tienes en frente - dijo George con voz amenazadora.

-Bien basta de pelearse y vamos a poner nuestros equipajes por favor- dijo seriamente Alex.

-Vamos- dijo Phoenix- quiero llegar ya- agrega pero al tomar sus equipajes se le cae el ticket, George lo toma para dársela a Phoenix pero se queda viendo pensativo.

-"_¿Mario?_"- dijo George viendo el nombre extraño pero Phoenix se la quita.

-Gracias, George- dijo Phoenix agradeciendo.

-Bien ustedes vayan y yo me presento con mis compañeros- dijo George.

-Bien suerte- dijo Alex.

Alex, Phoenix, Dylan y Matias van a dejar sus equipajes y George se acerca a la guacamaya y al águila.

-Hola- dijo en voz amistosa George y los compañeros lo miraron.

-Hola… ¿George verdad?- dijo el águila y George asiente con la cabeza – Soy Jeffrey Lenihan tu compañero y ella es Ali…- dijo pero George interrumpe dejándolo sin hablar.

-Alisa si te reconozco, eres de la clase del lado- dijo saludando medio rojizo a Alisa.

-Sí, se mucho de ti Gunderson- dijo sonriendo.

George se pone más rojizo y ve a sus amigos la cual le empiezan a molestar, y a decirle que la besara pero él los ignora y vuelve a ver a Alisa.

-Jeje, mis amigos…- dijo lamentándose George.

* * *

**En la estación espacial…**

-Estación aquí Houston tenemos una tormenta en cañaveral- dice la base de Houston.

-Sí, Houston la vemos- dice un astronauta de la estación.

- mantengan vista en ella, tendré que proteger a mi esposa o se enojara- dijo base de Houston y un pingüino astronauta que ejercitaba se reía.

-Hey mira esta tormenta, es gigante- le dijo una gaviota macho, y los dos pájaros marinos vieron la gran tormenta.

* * *

En el medio de la tormenta se veía el avión que se dirigía a las mismas nubes y dentro estaba George con los otros pero en diferentes asientos. George estaba con sus compañeros de decatlón mientras Phoenix, Dylan y Matias estaban sentados juntos y Alex sentado detrás de George.

George estaba comiendo unos chocolates del vuelo, el ponía un poco en su ala y se lo tragaba tan rápido que se cansaba pero ponía un poco más en su ala y se lo tragaba de nuevo, lo hacía de nuevo poniendo a Alisa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto ella y George asiente con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Le teme volar en aviones- dice Jeff

-No…- responde George rápidamente- soy un ave volamos-

-Sí pero ahora volamos en algo que es capaz de matarte al instante- dice Jeff.

De repente empieza a tambalear un poco el avión por sus turbulencias.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que un avión caiga y se estrellé por turbulencias?- dijo Jeff mientras George se pone algo nervioso por lo que dice el águila – de 1 a 100… 1 a 1000…- seguía pero la guacamaya lo interrumpe.

-Jeff cállate- dijo Alisa- no te preocupes George estarás bien.

Atrás Matias le decía a Dylan una cosa mientras Phoenix dormía en el lugar de ventana con antifaz de dormir.

-A ver quítale el collar, si se da cuenta- dice Matias.

-Ok intentare- dijo Dylan aceptando el reto- Mira esto-

Dylan empieza a ver qué Phoenix en verdad estaba dormido (estaba Z) y empezó a mover su ala hacia al collar tomándolo pero en el instante Phoenix reacciona y toma fuerte la ala de Dylan y le prende fuego.

-auch- dice en voz baja Dylan llorando de dolor – Suéltame – dijo Dylan quejándose y Phoenix le suelta el ala dejando un poco negro el lugar que se quemo.

-La próxima te quemo entero- dijo con voz amenazadora Phoenix levantando el antifaz y se duerme de nuevo.

Dylan estaba muy adolorido, ve a Matias recordando que él le hizo eso y le pega en su cabeza por maldito.

De repente una azafata se acerca a otra rápidamente diciéndole algo en el oído la cual George las ve raramente y la misma azafata que vino se fue corriendo cerca de la cabina cerrando a medias una cortina y sentándose en una silla que habían con cinturón. Un sonido sonó prendiendo una luz que era de ponerse cinturón en las sillas.

-Estimados pasajeros parece que tendremos una serie de fuertes turbulencias, manténgase en sus asientos, muchas gracias- dijo el piloto y empiezan rápidamente unas turbulencias.

Las turbulencias empezaron un poco fuerte, el avión se sentía que iba de arriba hacia abajo, todo los pasajeros empezaron a preocuparse, Alex, Matias y Dylan estaban nerviosos mientras Phoenix estaba durmiendo.

De repente los equipajes cayeron al suelo y un carro de comestibles, George miro hacia atrás pero el carro estaba encima de él y saco su cara dejando pasar el carrito y se fue directo donde estaba la azafata que estaba sentada con el cinturón, logro sacar su cinturón y se paro, el carro choco con tal fuerza que el asiento se rompió rápidamente.

George mira la ventana del avión y el ala estaba casi rompiéndose. George con susto tomo con fuerza la ala de Alisa y ella lo miro, se notaba el susto de morir casi llorando.

Las turbulencias pararon y el avión siguió su rumbo.

-George- dijo Alisa y George la mira – Mi ala – dice y George mira su ala que tiene con fuerza agarrada al ala de Alisa, la cual lo quita encima y la mira con una sonrisa. Al instante las bolsas de emergencia salen. Unos asientos atrás estaban Matias con Dylan quienes estaban asustados y aferrados a sus sillas, y Phoenix despierta.

-AAh (levantándose), que buena siesta- dijo y ve a los 2 asustados con sus bolsas respirando- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?- dijo confundido.

* * *

En el puesto de meteorología de Gran Bretaña estaba nevando y un auto estaba afuera y el Gallo se estaba despidiendo de su esposa.

-No puedo creer que vaya a España con mi madre- dice la esposa del Gallo.

-Solo diviértete, ok… el ferri partirá en un rato- dijo el Gallo – adiós – dijo besando a su esposa y se traslado al asiento del pasajero donde había un pollo- oye… hola pequeño vas a estar bien- dijo a su hijo y le da un beso, cierra la puerta – Nos vemos – dijo y el auto parte despidiéndose.

El gallo al entrar ve al profesor y la TV con las noticias se escuchaban.

-"_El clima ha mostrado un nivel grande de destrucción, la lluvia no ha parado…"_ – decía el periodista de la TV.

-Denis- dijo el profesor- Hay una baja de Temperatura de 13 grados en unas de las boyas-

-Sí, tenemos una falla en esa- dijo dejando un abrigo que tenia – Enviaremos un barco en la Bahía de Miami para investigar- agrego.

- Esta boya no está en la Bahía de Miami, sino en Groenlandia- dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué? – dijo confundido Denis

En una pantalla estaban las dos boyas de baja temperatura.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que 2 boyas tengan el mismo problema?- pregunto Denis algo preocupado.

- Ninguna- dijo el profesor y una tercera boya se une a las bajas temperaturas.

-Ahora son 3…- dijo nervioso ya el profesor.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York los chicos salían al buscar un taxi.

-¡NUEVA YORK, PORFIN! – Grito Matias con ansiedad – ¿Sienten y Respiran aire Neoyorkino? – dijo al oler.

-Lo único que huelo es humo de taxi y siento más frio…- dijo Dylan algo serio.

-No seas aguafiestas, estamos en la gran manzana, ciudad que nunca duerme- dijo Phoenix.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos al hotel- dijo Alex – y después vamos a donde quieran ir- agrego.

-Si ustedes vayan pero no tarden, el decatlón es a las 17:00 de la tarde, ok?- dijo George.

- Ok, no te preocupes- dijo Alex- Estaremos ahí-

-ok, los espero- dijo satisfecho George.

Los 4 amigos se fueron en un taxi mientras George con sus compañeros se fueron al hotel.

* * *

Ya dentro de Manhattan una congestión neoyorkina de autos intervenía el avance del taxi de George y entremedio de los autos andaba una paloma vaga mirando los autos.

-Estos pájaros, sin saber volar, usan sus autos y congestionan esta ciudad y el ambiente- decía pasando.

-Hey, el hotel no queda más de 2 cuadras de aquí- dijo Jeff mirando un mapa en su celular.

-Entonces vamos caminando- dijo George bajándose.

Los chicos al bajarse todas las aves inteligentes ven al cielo y gaviotas con otras aves huían del peligro.

-¡¿Por qué perdimos ese don?!- dijo un civil quejándose.

En el zoo los animales estaban muy alterados.

Los cuidadores pasaban en un sitio de muchas jaulas.

-¿Qué les ocurre? – dijo un cuidador.

-No lo sé- dijo otro mirando a los lobos que estaban muy alterados y uno se abalanzo en la jaula aullando…

* * *

**Como estuvo...**

**Las destrucciones ahora si empiezan, dejen Review para mejorar esta historia y hasta la próxima actualización...**


	6. Capitulo 4: Furia de Tornados

**Después**** de harta espera aqui el 4to capitulo.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Furia de Tornados.**

Se estaba dando el decatlón académico y George con sus compañeros estaban sentados compitiendo para ganar, Alex, Phoenix y los otros estaban sentados en el publico.

-En el siglo XVI el conquistador español Francisco Pizarro atrapo al último rey del gran imperio llamado "Inca"- dijo un juez - ¿Cuál es el nombre del último rey? – pregunta.

George y sus compañeros querían recordar la respuesta.

-Como se llama…- dijo Alisa.

-¿Moctezuma?- pregunto Jeff si era la pregunta.

-No, ese era Azteca… era Anta… Antalgo…-dijo Alisa sin saber mientras faltaban 10 segundos.

-¿Atahualpa?- dijo George algo dudoso.

-Ese- dijo Alisa escribiendo la respuesta.

-Vamos chicos- dijo en voz baja Alex.

Alisa entrega la carta a un juez que veía la respuesta y haciendo una seña que está bien.

-Punto para la academia Roosevelt de Washington, Punto para la academia Libertad de Manhattan- dijo el juez.

-Vamos, si, bien hecho muchachos- alentaba Phoenix mientras aplaudían todos.

George y sus compañeros se felicitaban mientras Alisa ve a un Guacamayo Militar que los felicita que era del la otra escuela, mientras Alisa seguía viéndolo agradeciéndole, George se ponía algo serio viendo como ella veía al Guacamayo.

-Siguiente Pregunta- dijo el Juez.

* * *

En un comedor que parecía del siglo XVIII que era de la escuela Libertad estaban todos los concursantes mientras sonaba una música (Do you want to hurt me) y Jeff caminaba mientras pasaban otros concursantes y se acercaba a George.

-Este lugar es tan rustico, hay demasiados Nerds- dijo Jeff.

De repente a George alguien lo golpea en la espalda la cual era Alex.

-Hey bien hecho- se saludaban del ala haciendo un puño.

-Gracias- decía George y aparece Alisa, George se queda mirándola.

-Hola- dijo Alisa.

Alex y Jeff quedaron con cara de Wow.

-Alisa estas… estas hermosa- dijo George.

- Ah no es para tanto- decía Alisa y de repente antes de que George diga algo el Guacamayo Militar se acerca.

-Buena competencia- dijo el Guacamayo.

-Gracias- dijo Alisa agradeciéndole – Ustedes también son Buenos- dijo Alisa.

-Me llamo Martin- dijo Martin.

-Alisa- respondió y se dieron el Ala.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de la escuela?- pregunto Martin.

-OK- dijo Alisa asintiendo y se va con Martin a ver la escuela dejando atrás a sus compañeros, y George miraba a Alisa como se iba.

-Wow- dijo Alex.

-Tienes una fuerte competencia- dijo Jeff.

-Cállate- dijo callándolo George.

-Es cierto guapo, rico…- seguía Jeff.

-Cierra el pico, no quiero ver nada de eso- dijo George- Vamos con los otros- le dijo a Alex y se fueron con Jeff a ver a los otros.

* * *

**En Washington unos fuertes rayos pasaban en la noche.**

En una casa sonaba un teléfono y el ave contesta era Bobby.

-Si diga- dijo Bobby.

-_Profesor Gunderson, soy el Profesor Alvin perdón por llamar tarde_- dijo el Profesor Alvin.

-No se preocupe Profesor, que ocurre- dijo Bobby algo cansado porque estaba durmiendo

Tenemos eventos extraordinarios, muy extraordinarios se acuerda de su teoría que el derretimiento de los polos, que interrumpiría la corriente del Atlántico Norte_-_ (PD: imaginen que las palabras derechas son porque cambian de toma al lugar donde están)

-Sí, si me acuerdo- dijo Bobby aun acostado.

-Bueno creo que está pasando- dijo el profesor algo angustiado.

Bobby quedo muy desconcertado- ¿Qué dice?- dijo Bobby levantándose.

-_Hoy en la tarde tuvimos la noticia que 3 de nuestras boyas tuvieron una baja de temperatura notable de 13° de la superficie ya le envié los datos- _dijo el profesor.

-Aguarde- dice Bobby levantándose

-_Pensábamos que era una avería pero otras 4 en el atlántico norte tuvieron lo mismo- _dijo el profesor.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Bobby prendiendo la luz y una laptop (HP)

-_Usted lo predijo_- dijo el profesor.

-Sí, pero no un futuro próximo, es muy rápido- dijo Bobby ya nervioso.

-No hay modelos de pronóstico que hayan predicho este fenómeno… excepto el suyo- dijo el profesor.

-Mi modelo es de un cambio climático prehistórico, no un pronóstico- dijo Bobby.

-_Es lo que más se apega a la realidad- _dijo el profesor- Nunca ha pasado algo similar-

-No al menos en los últimos 10 años- dijo Bobby.

* * *

De repente unos adornos de jardín empezaban a rotar rápido, y un ave de mucha edad sale a sacar su periódico, ve lo que pasa y el viento estaba más fuerte, y se entra a su casa.

* * *

-_Tal como se los informe ayer, la fuerza del huracán Carli es muy grande, estas son las olas más grandes de que lo imagine, miren esto…- _dijo un reportero escarlata llamado Nico Parker en Santa Mónica, Los Ángeles.

En una oficina sonaba un teléfono y en otra habitación había dos gaviotas acostadas en un sofá.

-¿No deberías estar tomando el clima?- dice la hembra.

-Esto es Los Ángeles, ¿Cuál clima?- dijo el hombre y seguía besando a la mujer.

-Espera, que es ese sonido- dijo levantándose la hembra.

El hombre abre la puerta y ve una paloma con unos audífonos encerando y lo saluda, la gaviota lo saluda también pero escucha el teléfono sonar.

-Espera, Ya vuelvo- le dijo a la hembra.

El ave de mar va a contestar el teléfono.

-Centro meteorológico- dice La Gaviota.

-_Soy Nico en la playa_- dice el reportero.

-Estoy ocupado Nico que quieres- dice La Gaviota.

- Aah- dice tirándose atrás debajo de una casa de salvavidas- Están… están cayendo granizo del tamaño de pelota de golf...-

-_El sistema fronterizo está atrayendo una corriente ciclónica a Los Ángeles_- decía la TV mientras la gaviota veía alertado.

* * *

En una casa sonaba el teléfono y un ave de alas negras toma el reloj que eran 5 para las 7 de la mañana.

-_Sí, hola_- dice el ave

-Ponga el canal del clima Jefe, creo que tenemos que dar alerta de tornado- dijo la gaviota.

-De que estás hablando- dijo el jefe que era un cuervo común levantándose de su cama y poniendo la TV.

-Como ven aquí, los vientos alcanzan más de los 10 km por hora- decía la TV y el cuervo ve hacia afuera.

- Un segundo- dijo y va hacia afuera mientras la TV seguía con el informe.

El cuervo va hacia afuera, mientras el anemómetro giraba como loco, vio el cuervo el gran cielo nublado y ve como una gran cola de nube se va al suelo haciendo un gran tornado.

* * *

**Washington**

-Necesitamos un modelo de pronóstico y que…- dijo Bobby.

-Acceso ilimitado durante estos 2 días, tal vez 3- dijo German que estaba a su lado.

-¿Es todo otra cosa?- dijo Rafael.

-Lo necesitamos de inmediato- dijo Bobby.

-Yo diría que estás demente – responde Rafael serio – Pero es así de hace 20 años- agrega.

- Rafa, esto es importante- dijo Bobby.

-Para que quieren construir un modelo de pronóstico- dijo una meteoróloga al lado de ellos.

-Jennifer Olwen el es profesor Bobby Gunderson- dijo Rafael.

-Jennifer es experta de huracanes de la nasa y Gunderson el paleo climatólogo y no sé qué rayos es lo que pretende- agrego el tucán y ve que muchos de los climatólogos están viendo la TV (entre ellos algunos de Bobby).

-¿Baylong qué rayos ocurre ahí?- dijo confundido Rafael.

-Dieron una alerta de tornado en L.A.- dijo Baylong que estaba de los primeros.

Los 4 se vieron ellos mismos y fueron preocupados a ver la TV.

-_Estamos listos con el reporte directo de los Ángeles_- dice periodista de la cadena FOX.

-Aquí está el reportaje- dijo el fénix.

- _El viento está subiendo causando condiciones extremas... ahora vamos con nuestro corresponsal en Los Ángeles_- dice el periodista.

* * *

Un helicóptero de prensa pasa arriba de la gran interestatal de entrada de Los Ángeles.

-Estos son imágenes en vivo de nuestro helicóptero… ¿estás ahí Tony?- dice la periodista.

-Em, si estos tornados se forman tan rápido que…-antes de que pudiera hablar el piloto lo para y le señala, y un tornado arrasa el letrero "Hollywood"- am, María, estás viendo eso, un tornado esta arrasando el letrero de Hollywood-

En la TV del centro de Meteorología

-_El letrero de Hollywood ya no está lo destruyo- _dice el reportero.

* * *

El cuervo sale de su auto, y ve el gran tornado en frente de sus ojos. En una toma abierta se ve la parte donde está el capitolio de Los Ángeles.

_-¿Qué vez ahí abajo? ¿Hay heridos?-_ dijo la periodista.

-No me sorprendería, hay mucha destrucción y… ¿Hay aves sacando imágenes?- dijo confundido el reportero.

-Hey, que hacen aquí, fuera, largo, no tienen que estar arriesgando su vida- decía el cuervo sacando a las aves que estaban con cámaras.

* * *

En un furgón de la cadena Fox.

-Aquí se ve como 2 tornados destruyen gran parte del aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles- decía el reportero – Miren ahora parece juntarse y formar un solo y más grande tornado-

-¡Nico!- dijo el copiloto.

-¡MIERDA!- dijo el reportero viendo como autos venían volando hacia la van.

El reportero esquivaba cada auto que llegaba volando.

-Vamos- dijo moviendo el manubrio, mientras llegaban más autos y se destruían en el camino.

* * *

-_Les decimos a nuestros televidentes que se alejen de la zona- _decía la TV.

- D.J. donde estas- dice la Gaviota.

-Estoy en… la… estoy en el edificio que hacen música.

-Estas en el medio de la TV- dijo más nervioso la Gaviota.

-OH, NO PUEDE SER- dijo el cuervo viendo como se acercaba el tornado y la gente huía despavorida y el tornado empezaba a comerse el edificio capitolio, y tiraba un cartel de publicidad.

El cuervo de sube al auto.

-Tienes que salir de ahí D.J.- dice la Gaviota.

El cuervo prende el motor, pone retroceso y ve hacia adelante que venía algo.

La TV muestra como un autobús alcanza y aplasta al auto con las luces prendidas.

-_El autobús cayó sobre ese porsche, oh por dios, espero que haya estado vacio_- dijo el reportero del helicóptero, mientras la gaviota escuchaba el teléfono sonaba cortado.

* * *

En Nueva York la gente del decatlón con George y todos (sus amigos y compañeros) estaban mirando la TV como se destruía Los Ángeles.

-_Para el auditorio que ahora nos escucha, vamos en vivo en el centro de los ángeles, Nico_- dijo la periodista de la TV.

-SI VEN DETRÁS MIO, ESO ES UN TORNADO, SI EL CENTRO DE LOS ÁNGELES- dice gritando por el fuerte sonido, y el camarógrafo se sacaba un papel de periódico y la gente viendo como su ciudad es destruida- ES UNO DE LOS MUCHOS TORNADOS QUE DESTRUYEN NUESTRA CIUDAD… ALLA HAY OTRO ESE ES EL HORIZONTE DE LOS ANGELES ES INCREIBLE ES ENORME-

* * *

En el centro la Gaviota siente como empieza a temblar el edificio, el sismógrafo a redactar el grado de los sacudidos, la hembra que estaba en la otra habitación se alejo de la ventana mientras siente como tiembla, se caen las cosas y la electricidad salta, la paloma también sentía el gran estremezón y la Gaviota pasa corriendo al lado de él, abre y cierra la puerta de la habitación.

-Que está pasando- decía la hembra.

-PA… PARECE UNA ESPECIE DE ESCALOFRIANTE, HORRIBLE Y ATERRADORA PESADILLA, PERO ESO ES LA REALIDAD- decía el reportero, de repente la gente se abrió paso, y un cartel pasa y golpea al reportero (el mismo que pasa frente al cuervo) matándolo y llevándoselo.

En el centro un gran tornado estaba arrasando los edificios. Dentro del departamento la gaviota macho va a la ventana y abre la cortina, detrás de esa se veía el gran tornado destruyendo todo. Las dos aves de misma especie se quedaron "Blanco" por el susto y no se movieron. Donde estaba la paloma se quedo en el pasillo y sintió como algo pasaba como quebrando hierro, como el pasar de un tren y paro, la paloma (macho) deja de encerar y pasar a ver la habitación pero pasos lentos, de repente la electricidad cae al suelo y esta se aleja un poco del lugar de la electricidad para esquivarla y llegar a la habitación. Al llegar abrió la puerta y al otro lado se veía la ciudad entera destruida como el tornado se llevo a la pareja entera. Se ve como la ciudad estaba destruida y el tornado ya desintegrándose en el fondo.

* * *

-Sí, si veo lo que está sucediendo- dice el vicepresidente.

-¿Qué paso?- se acercaba un águila calva con una chaqueta de piloto.

- Luego te llamo- el vicepresidente cuelga el teléfono- Señor Presidente, Los Ángeles fue arrasado por una serie de tornados- dijo mientras el presidente se sacaba su jockey por la gente que haya muerto- además la Fuerza aérea quiere su aprobación para suspender el tráfico aéreo-

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?- dijo el presidente.

-Hasta que sepamos lo que pasa no tendremos otra opción- dijo el vicepresidente.

* * *

-_Lo que están viendo es lo que quedo del centro de los ángeles, totalmente destruido_ – decía la periodista de la TV. Toda la gente del decatlón veía la destrucción de L.A.

-Ouch, espero que no nos haya pasado- decía Dylan.

De repente Jeff aparece detrás de George.

-Acabo de hablar con mi madre- le dijo murmurándole a George – Lo siento tengo que cambiar de canal – le dijo a la gente la cual se empezó a quejar y Jeff cambia de canal.

-_La fuerza aérea ha suspendido el tráfico aéreo, después de la destrucción total de los aviones parados en el LAX en Los Ángeles…-_ informa la TV.

-¿No dijiste turbulencias de uno a mil o un millón?- le murmuro George a Jeff...

* * *

**Como ya saben los desastres llegaron... nuestros protagonistas sobreviviran?...**

**Mucho mas en la próxima actualización...**

**¡Adios!.**


End file.
